


4 8 15 16 5-0

by Roga



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny asked Kona if she knew any good hiking trails around the island, he really wasn't expecting it to become a team bonding experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 8 15 16 5-0

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the pilot?

When Danny asked Kona if she knew any good hiking trails around the island, he really wasn't expecting it to become a team bonding experience.

"Come on, it'll be great," she said brightly. "You losers can't even agree on a team name, we have to do _something_ together to build team morale."

"I thought I was the commander here," McGarrett said.

"We really don't all have to go," Danny said, unrolling his map. "Really, you can just show me some paths on the map, or we could go just the two of us without bothering anyone else--"

"We're all going," Chin Ho announced, and then folded his arms at Kona's look. "What? It's for the team!"

Kona rolled her eyes. "Sure, cuz. Now come on, chop chop. We have a mountain to climb."

* * *

"So what's with this sudden urge to hike anyway?" Chin Ho asked as they made their way through the woods.

"Nothing special," Danny said. At Chin Ho's expectant look, he added, "Um, I'm just looking for activities I can share with my kid?"

"What about surfing?" Kona asked.

"I don't surf," he said.

"I could take her if you like."

"That would defeat the purpose, but thank you." He leaned against the long smooth stick he'd found earlier, and took a drink of water from his canteen. "So, uh." He cleared his throat. "Can you tell if there are any, like, animals around here?"

All three of them turned to stare at him.

"It's a forest," McGarrett pointed out.

"No, but like. Could you track them? Could you tell if we were in danger?"

"Why would we be in danger?" McGarrett asked.

Danny eyed the trees around them uncomfortably. "I don't know. Strange things could happen on the island."

Chin Ho and Kona exchanged a look. McGarret frowned. "Danno, what are you _talking_ about?"

Kona started to snicker. "Strange things can happen on the island, huh?"

Danny blushed. "What! They could!"

"You mean like polar bears?" Chin Ho asked, barely suppressing a smile.

"No!" Danny protested. "Shut up. Forget it, let's keep moving." He started treading up the path again.

"What?" McGarrett asked. "How would there be polar bears on a mountain in Hawaii? What are you even talking about?"

Chin Ho grinned. "You've spent the last six years out of the country, haven't you, Steve?"

In the back, Kona was still cracking up.

* * *

When they got back to the office, Kona clapped a hand on his shoulder. "So, Danno. You think you're gonna go back up there with your girl?"

"I might," he grumbled, sinking into his new office chair.

"Don't look so miserable," Chin Ho said comfortingly. "It really is safe up there. The smoke monster only comes out on the full moon."

McGarrett tossed his backpack on the desk and took out his wallet. "It's like the entire country spent the six years I was gone smoking up. Anyone up for coffee?"

Kona raised her hand. "Aye."

Chin Ho did the same. "Aye."

" _Yes_ ," Danny said, and banged his head on the desk.

"Be back in five," McGarrett said. The door swung shut after he left.

"So, cousin," Kona said conversationally, "I have some new ideas for team names. How do you feel about The Others?"

"The _Other_ Others," Chin Ho suggested.

"The New Other Others," Kona said.

"Has a nice ring to it."

Danny closed his eyes. "For the record, I hate you both."

Off the record -- there was no way he was going back to that forest. Might have to take up surfing after all.


End file.
